L'Altruiste tome 2: Vengeance divine
by Heroicfantasyfan
Summary: Suite de Piège au Royaume des Elfes. Santo est désormais l'Altruiste, et ses pouvoirs intéressent de très près Amecareth et Akuretari, lequel nourrit un noir dessein connu de lui seul. Le bien triomphera-t-il à nouveau? Située au niveau des tomes 9 et 10.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Dans cette fic, les personnages et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à Anne Robillard.

Je voudrais remercier Sai Fujiwara, ma bêta-lectrice, pour le formidable travail de relecture qu'elle a effectué. J'ai donc décidé de lui dédier cette fic, en l'honneur de notre toute nouvelle coopération/amitié!

Voici donc le deuxième tome de la trilogie de l'Altruiste où Santo va encore s'en prendre plein la gueule!

Bonne lecture!

TOME 2 VENGEANCE DIVINE

Chapitre 1: Irianeth

Asbeth venait de rentrer d'une campagne éprouvante contre les Chevaliers. Pas pour lui, qui ne se risquait au combat que lorsqu'il y était obligé ou qu'il était sûr de vaincre, mais pour les larves. Quelque soit le nombre d'imagos qui sortaient du sol, les humains trouvaient toujours un moyen de les exterminer, et cela sans qu'ils puissent faire grand mal aux Enkidiens ou à leur bétail, ce qui était pourtant la principale raison de cette perte de temps de trois ans. Cependant, le fait que les soldats magiciens ne perdent que rarement les leurs était une frustration d'autant plus difficile à supporter qu'Asbeth voyait des blessés graves à tous les combats. Comment cette race inférieure pouvait-elle être plus résistante que les insectes qui composaient l'armée de l'Empereur Noir?

Tout en se laissant aller à sa rage, le sorcier se posa sur la corniche qui donnait accès à son alvéole. Il se laissa tomber sur le grabat qui lui servait de lit et entreprit de changer sa tunique de cuir, qui sentait l'eau saline et la chair carbonisée à plein nez. Puis il s'avança vers le chaudron d'où il espionnait le monde des humains grâce à un démon qu'il avait réussi à emprisonner dans l'ustensile il y avait de nombreuses années.

Il vit les Chevaliers célébrer la cérémonie funéraire d'un Ecuyer. Dans la cour du château, un bûcher avait été édifié, et le corps du jeune défunt avait été placé à son sommet. A côté, un homme pleurait, effondré, tandis que ses frères d'armes tentaient de le réconforter. Sûrement le maître, pensa le sorcier. Mais ce qui attirait davantage son attention était le fait que l'enfant semblait être la seule victime de l'attaque qu'il avait menée. A nouveau, il s'interrogea sur la mystérieuse capacité des Chevaliers à résister à ses soldats.

Soudain, il entendit son maître, l'Empereur, l'appeler par la pensée. Celui-ci désirait certainement un compte rendu de l'offensive. Il devenait de plus en plus délicat pour l'homme-oiseau de raconter à Amecareth ses échecs. Il ressentait toujours une certaine appréhension, car il savait pertinemment que l'Empereur Noir avait le pouvoir de le tuer si jamais il jugeait qu'il lui était devenu inutile. Dans tous les cas, mieux valait ne pas le faire attendre. Le sorcier se dirigea donc vers l'alvéole impériale.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Amecareth l'attendait, debout, les mains croisées dans le dos. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

Asbeth s'inclina, et son maître daigna enfin remarquer sa présence.

Alors sorcier, quelles nouvelles me rapportes-tu des combats? demanda-t-il. Comment se sont comportés mes jeunes soldats?

Son interlocuteur prit une grande inspiration, redoutant ce qu'il allait dire.

A vrai dire, commença-t-il, il n'ont pas eu le temps de faire grand chose...

l'Empereur Noir se retourna vivement.

Comment cela?

Les Chevaliers sont parvenus à les repérer au moment où ils ont quitté le sol, expliqua le mage noir. Ils s'en sont débarrassés en utilisant leurs pouvoirs.

Amecareth soupira, en proie à une grande lassitude.

Y a-t-il des pertes parmi les Chevaliers?

Très peu, Monseigneur.

Comment font-ils pour survivre à de telles batailles en tuant tant des nôtres?

Cela je l'ignore. Même leurs pouvoirs de guérison sont trop faibles pour les sauver de la mort. J'avoue être décontenancé face à cette étrange résistance.

Il ne s'agit pas d'une quelconque résistance à votre armée, répliqua une voix derrière eux.

Les deux créatures se retournèrent. Le demi-dieu Ucteth venait d'apparaître dans l'alvéole de l'Empereur.

Il était d'une aide précieuse aux insectes, car il pouvait les renseigner sur les faits et gestes de leur ennemis.

Tout cela est en réalité le fait d'un seul d'entre eux, continua la créature.

Un seul! fulmina Amecareth. Mais comment est-ce possible?

Au lieu de répondre, Ucteth fit apparaître un voile de fumée, dans lequel des formes apparurent. Peu à peu, elles se précisèrent et les deux acolytes purent voir une scène de bataille comme il y en avait maintenant tout les jours sur Enkidiev. On y voyait des Chevaliers qui affrontaient les imagos affamés à peine sortis du sol. Petit à petit, l'image se rapprocha pour n'en fixer qu'un seul. Asbeth poussa alors un cri de dégoût et cracha sur le sol.

Tu le connais? s'étonna l'Empereur Noir.

Oui... répondit le mage noir sans cacher son mécontentement. Je l'ai rencontré il y a une vingtaine d'années humaines, lors de la première mission que vous m'aviez confiée sur Enkidiev. Cet homme m'a repéré alors même que je me cachais derrière mon écran d'invisibilité. Il est doté d'une sensibilité extraordinaire.

C'est normal, reprit Ucteth. Il s'agit d'un guérisseur, et pas n'importe lequel. C'est le plus puissant que j'aie jamais vu parmi les humains. De plus, sa puissance a été accrue par un Immortel, puis par un demi-dieu, ce qui lui permet une plus grande efficacité.

Il y a plus, répliqua Asbeth. Il est l'Altruiste.

Ses deux interlocuteurs le dévisagèrent, abasourdis.

Il m'a ridiculisé lors de notre dernière attaque, maugréa l'homme-oiseau.

Cela je l'ignorais, déclara le demi dieu. Cela le rend encore plus dangereux pour nous.

De son côté, l'Empereur réfléchissait.

Le retirer aux Chevaliers serait un excellent avantage, déclara-t-il. Etre privés de l'un des leurs, de leur unique guérisseur, de l'Altruiste qui plus est, leur causerait un grave handicap.

Je peux m'occuper de lui si Asbeth m'aide à, disons... organiser une petite diversion. Le fait qu'il soit le défenseur du bien complique tout. Il faudra s'occuper de lui avant que les pouvoirs de l'Altruiste ne se réveillent. Cela demandera une grande rapidité d'action.

Très bien. Cependant, je veux que vous le rameniez vivant.

Les deux mages le regardèrent, surpris.

Je compte bien l'étudier, termina-t-il. Je veux savoir comment un simple humain peut disposer d'autant de puissance.

Ucteth eut un sourire horrible. C'était une très bonne idée. Cet homme était le meilleur ami de Wellan. Le sachant prisonnier, celui-ci ferait tout pour le retrouver, et lui pourrait enfin se débarrasser des spirales de feu, avant de pouvoir enfin mettre le plan qu'il ruminait depuis longtemps à exécution.

L'homme-oiseau et le demi dieu saluèrent l'Empereur et disparurent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Réconfort

Les Chevaliers étaient épuisés et las. Depuis plusieurs jours ils combattaient les larves sans répit, sans compter les insectes adultes que leur envoyait l'Empereur Noir.

En cette fin de journée, les soldats magiciens s'étaient retrouvés au campement que les soldats de Zénor avaient installé pour eux. Des feux magiques s'étaient aussitôt allumés un peu partout et le repas cuisait. Une odeur alléchante flottait dans l'air, mais aucun des Chevaliers ne semblaient la sentir. Ils étaient complètement démoralisés. Demain une nouvelle bataille aurait lieu, comme c'était le cas depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur les plages d'Enkidiev. Dès qu'ils exterminaient un régiment d'insectes, Amecareth en envoyait un autre.

Onyx se leva, bien décidé à réconforter ses hommes.

Reposez-vous, Chevaliers! Demain nous combattrons à nouveau et nous gagnerons, comme à chaque fois! Cette guerre sera bientôt finie!

Personne ne répondit. Certains levèrent des yeux maussades sur leur Roi, bougonnèrent puis retournèrent à leur activité.

Découragé, le monarque se tourna vers Hadrian et Wellan. Le premier hocha la tête, remerciant son ancien lieutenant de l'effort qu'il avait fait. Le deuxième, cependant, venait d'avoir une idée. Il se tourna également vers l'un de ses lieutenants, en l'occurrence Santo, lequel comprit aussitôt ce que son commandant et meilleur ami attendait de lui.

Le guérisseur se leva, alla chercher son cheval, sortit sa harpe de son étui et revint parmi ses frères d'armes.

Ceux-ci manifestèrent soudain leur intérêt en se rapprochant de leur meilleur barde, tandis qu'Onyx se renfrognait, jaloux. Hadrian éclata de rire à la vue de son ami, ce qui fit sourire quelques uns des Chevaliers.

Santo fit quelques accords, puis improvisa une ballade pour rendre le moral aux soldats magiciens. Il s'assit plus confortablement et se mit à chanter:

_Vous êtes de ma famille, de mon ordre et de mon rang_

_Ceux-là que j'ai choisis, ceux-là que je ressens _

_Dans cette armée de simples gens._

_Vous êtes de ma famille, bien plus que celle du sang_

_En une poignée de secondes , un contact par ondes_

_Nous retrouve de par le monde._

_Quand un frère se blessera, peu importe comment, où, pourquoi,_

_L'un de nous partira, le trouvera le sauvera,_

_Mais mourir ne le laissera._

_Nous ne serons jamais perdants, en combattant courageusement_

_L'ennemi sera là, mais nous ne faillirons pas _

_Tant que l'Ordre existera._

_Ce qui fait notre force, c'est bien notre unité_

_Elle nous fera gagner, malgré tous les dangers_

_Que nous pourrons rencontrer._

_Le jour de notre victoire, nous transmettrons nos savoirs_

_Lors d'une lutte armée, comment peut-on triompher?_

_En s'appuyant sur l'amitié._

Santo cessa de chanter, tandis que la dernière note de la harpe résonnait dans le cœur des Chevaliers. Tous se sentirent galvanisés par les paroles du barde. Wellan regarda fièrement ses frères d'armes: comme toujours, le guérisseur était parvenu à remonter le moral des troupes grâce à ses dons de chanteur.

Mouais, c'est ce que je venais de dire, grommela Onyx.

Apparemment, il a eu plus de succès que toi, le railla gentiment Hadrian.

Santo a toujours eu un don pour trouver les mots justes et toucher les cœurs, expliqua Wellan. Il est l'un de nos meilleurs négociateurs.

Arrête, Wellan, tu sais bien que ça ne fonctionne pas toujours!

Les trois chefs de guerre sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver le guérisseur.

C'est-à-dire? demanda Hadrian, toujours curieux.

«_Il ressemble bien à Wellan_» sourit intérieurement Santo.

Lors de l'invasion des hommes-lézards, Santo avait insisté pour parler avec eux avant que l'on attaque, expliqua le chef des Chevaliers. Il est vrai que la situation était délicate puisque, en lançant l'offensive, nous risquions de tuer les femmes que les lézards enlevaient. J'ai fini par l'autoriser à y aller, mais c'était pour foncer quelques secondes après, car l'un d'eux s'était attaqué à lui.

Oui, je reconnais que cette fois, je n'ai pas été très convaincant, sourit le guérisseur en se rappelant la scène. Ca n'était pas passé loin!

Vous avez raison. Maintenant je propose que tout le monde aille se coucher. Demain il faudra être en forme pour le combat.

En forme de quoi? lança Jasson en s'enroulant dans sa couverture, faisant rire les plus jeunes Chevaliers ainsi que les Ecuyers.

Si tu ne t'endors pas tout de suite, je te fais manger ton oreiller pour t'empêcher de dire d'autres bêtises, gronda Bergeau tandis que les rires redoublaient: Jasson s'était enterré sous ses couvertures et ne laissait dépasser qu'un œil mi-moqueur, mi-inquiet.

Oui bon ça va! Bonne nuit les enfants! dit-il avant de disparaître complètement sous la protection en laine.

**Coucou! Juste pour dire que la complainte de Santo a été adaptée d'une chanson de J-Jacques Goldmann, **

**«Famille»**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Enlèvement

Akuretari se matérialisa sur l'un des nombreux champs de bataille d'Enkidiev. Asbeth apparut bientôt à ses côtés. Un peu plus loin se tenait un camp installé par un groupe de Chevaliers.

Voyez-vous le guérisseur parmi eux? demanda le dieu déchu.

Non, répondit le sorcier après quelques minutes d'observation. Il n'est pas là.

Son interlocuteur soupira.

Bon, allons le chercher ailleurs.

Avec votre permission, je connais une méthode plus rapide pour cela.

Akuretari dressa l'oreille, intrigué. Il était vrai que l'homme-oiseau avait passé plus de temps à traquer les soldats magiciens, et en conséquence connaissait mieux leurs mœurs.

Que proposez-vous? murmura-t-il.

Le mage noir montra de son aile un attroupement. L'un des Chevaliers avait été blessé.

Nous pourrions empêcher la plaie de refermer, répondit-il. Les humains, croyant la blessure profonde, ne manqueront pas d'appeler leur guérisseur. Pour plus de précaution, nous devrions attendre qu'il l'ait soigné. Il sera alors affaibli et résistera moins à notre assaut.

C'est une bonne idée. Cependant je vais juste parfaire quelque peu votre plan: il ne faut pas qu'il ait le temps d'appeler à l'aide.

Les deux acolytes ricanèrent, puis se branchèrent sur les pensées échangées par les Chevaliers.

Le combat contre les insectes avait été particulièrement pénible. A cause de leur épuisement, certains Chevaliers n'avaient pu résister à l'assaut des soldats de l' Empereur Noir, et avaient été blessés par les lances ou les redoutables griffes de l'adversaire. En outre, quelques-uns des villages qui avaient été traversés par l'armée d'Amecareth n'avaient pu être totalement évacués.

Faisant fi de sa propre fatigue, Santo déambulait parmi les blessés qui venaient de recevoir ses soins. La seule attaque des imagos au Royaume d'Argent avait causé beaucoup de pertes.

Tous les Chevaliers reçurent en même temps le message angoissé de Bergeau pour le guérisseur, sans que personne ne se doute qu'ils étaient espionnés. «_Nogait a été blessé! Nous n'arrivons pas à refermer la plaie. Santo, j'ai besoin de ton aide!»_

Sans hésiter, le Chevalier informa ses frères d'armes de sa décision, puis se dématérialisa, pour réapparaître au Royaume de Rubis. Bergeau se dirigea vers lui.

Pourrais-tu aller au Royaume d'Argent pendant que je soigne Nogait? Demanda Santo à son frère d'armes. Mon groupe n'aurait aucun moyen de rentrer si jamais il se trouvait en danger.

Bergeau acquiesça, puis disparut dans le vortex qu'il venait de créer.

Santo s'avança vers le blessé. Il s'agissait effectivement d'une vilaine blessure, mais étrangement il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'hémorragie résiste aux soins de ses frères. Il s'en étonna, et les questionna sur ce fait étrange, mais nul ne put lui en fournir la raison.

Un peu à l'écart, Asbeth et Akuretari se tendirent sous leur protection invisible. Alors même qu'ils pensaient avoir pris toutes les précautions nécessaires, ils avaient sous-estimé le Chevalier.

Le guérisseur s'agenouilla devant le blessé, et de ses mains jaillit une lumière blanche, qui n'eut aucune difficulté à refermer les plaies de son frère d'armes. Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux, au milieu des Chevaliers soulagés. Santo se releva pour laisser de la place à Nogait. Il laissa Kévin et Qianjin, son Ecuyer, s'occuper de lui. Le Chevalier guérisseur se retourna au son d'un vortex qui s'était formé derrière lui. Wellan en sortit. Santo s'avança vers lui.,Avec le jeu des groupes, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis presque un mois.

Je venais voir comment va Nogait, dit-il en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

Cela me fait plaisir de te voir, sourit le guérisseur tandis qu'ils se saluaient à la manière des Chevaliers.

Soudain, Santo capta au fond de l'âme de son frère d'armes une énergie qui ne devait, non, qui ne pouvait pas être là. Une énergie froide, sombre, malfaisante, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Wellan. L'expression de stupeur qui se peignit sur son visage révéla à Akuretari, qui avait pris l'apparence du grand chef, qu'il était démasqué. Cependant il était déjà trop tard: le Chevalier était tombé dans le piège.

Santo s'éloigna résolument d'un pas. A ce moment, un autre vortex se forma, et Wellan, le vrai cette fois, en sortit. Il s'arrêta bouche bée devant l'étrange scène qui s'offrait à lui, tandis que ses compagnons n'y comprenaient plus rien du tout. Le guérisseur recula à nouveau.

Wellan, appela Santo, s'adressant au nouveau venu, qui sentit l'angoisse dans sa voix.

C'est alors que le dieu déchu reprit sa véritable forme, suscitant un murmure de colère surprise chez les Chevaliers. Le monstre se retourna vers sa proie, qui avait dégainé son épée. Le Chevalier savait que cela ne servirait à rien, mais il était trop affaibli par les soins administrés à Nogait pour risquer un échange magique.

Certains de ses frères d'armes voulurent intervenir, mais ils furent stoppés par Asbeth qui apparut soudainement, dressant une paroi invisible entre eux et les deux adversaires.

Akuretari dirigea sa main vers le guérisseur, qui fut propulsé contre un amas de pierres brisées ayant autrefois constitué le mur d'une ancienne ferme. Les Chevaliers impuissants entendirent un sinistre craquement.

Santo resta un moment sonné par le choc, mais la vue du dieu déchu s'avançant vers lui lui fit bienEvite retrouver ses esprits. Il essaya désespérément de se lever, en s'appuyant contre l'éboulis, mais gémit de douleur lorsque sa jambe droite refusa de le porter. Il retomba au sol et constata avec effroi qu'elle était brisée. Tout cela avec le dieu aux allures de lézard qui était sur lui!

Pour les autres Chevaliers, la situation était insoutenable. Ils ne pouvaient que regarder leur frère lutter contre la créature qui était sur le point de se saisir de lui, tandis qu'Asbeth se délectait de leur frustration en maintenant l'écran protecteur.

Akuretari s'empara du guérisseur, et le souleva comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux mages noirs avaient disparu avec leur victime.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Des rencontres peu banales

Que se passe-t-il, sire Wellan? demanda Onyx, qui n'avait jamais vu le grand Chevalier aussi inquiet.

Les Chevaliers étaient rentrés à Emeraude après s'être prouvé qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne puissent faire dans l'immédiat.

Santo a été enlevé sous nos yeux par Asbeth et Akuretari, répondit Kevin à sa place, tandis que son chef s'effondrait sur un siège de la salle, en état de choc.

D'ailleurs, lorsque vous le connaîtrez un peu mieux, vous verrez qu'il ne s'angoisse jamais autant que pour Santo! Lança Nogait, encore un peu pâle, voulant détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Nogait! Tu n'as pas honte! Il vient de te sauver la vie! riposta Jasson, se méprenant sur ses intentions.

Oh! mais je ne faisais que plaisanter, protesta son ancien Ecuyer.

Ne commencez pas à vous disputer, les garçons! les réprimanda Bridgess. Ne pensez-vous pas que nous avons mieux à faire? Partir à la recherche de Santo, par exemple!

Tous trois se matérialisèrent dans une pièce sombre, aux allures de caverne. Santo devina immédiatement qu'ils étaient sur Irianeth. Akuretari lâcha le guérisseur qui s'écroula au sol, cherchant de l'air, tandis que la douleur de sa jambe se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Ses deux ravisseurs s'écartèrent de lui alors qu'un haut personnage pénétrait dans la caverne. «_L'Empereur_»

se dit-il.

Eh bien, humain, on m'avait rapporté que tu étais fin diplomate, mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'agenouiller devant moi, se moqua Amecareth.

Santo allait répliquer quelque chose de bien sarcastique pour faire disparaître le sourire narquois du visage de l'insecte qui se tenait devant lui, mais ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette qui l'accompagnait, et qui semblait aussi surprise que lui.

S... Santo?

Le guérisseur n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Sage? C'est bien toi? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Il dut s'interrompre car le jeune Chevalier que tout le monde croyait mort s'était précipité vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il se laissa faire, n'étant pas encore revenu de sa surprise.

Tu es vivant? Mais tout le monde te croit mort! Kira a dit qu'elle l'avait senti...

Santo, du calme, répondit le jeune Chevalier en souriant pour la première fois depuis son enlèvement. Ce que Kira a senti, c'est que le lien entre nous s'était rompu.

Mais cela n'arrive que lorsqu'un Chevalier meure!, s'étonna Santo. Alors explique-moi!

Sage eut un sourire gêné.

Comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas mort, souffla-t-il en riant doucement. En revanche, j'ai été relié à la collectivité.

L'expression du guérisseur passa de la surprise à l'horreur, puis à une profonde pitié. Les deux frères d'armes échangèrent un long regard, heureux de s'être retrouvés malgré les circonstances; mais ils furent bientôt brutalement séparés, car l'Empereur venait de rappeler Sage à l'ordre, et Asbeth avait empoigné Santo par les bras et les lui maintenait dans le dos, le forçant à se relever et à rester debout, ce que le captif n'aurait jamais réussi à faire sans aide, avec sa jambe brisée.

Avec votre permission, commença Ucteth, je crains fort que votre forteresse ne constitue pas une prison assez sûre pour ce Chevalier. Je doute que votre petit-fils laisse l'un des siens captif alors qu'il aurait tout le loisir de le libérer.

Malheureusement, vous avez raison, concéda Amecareth. Que proposez-vous dans ce cas?

Ne vouliez-vous pas mener des … expériences sur lui? Notamment sur les pouvoirs de l'Altruiste? Dans ce cas, je vous propose de procéder tout de suite et de me le laisser après … pour me venger de quelques humains qui m'ont trop souvent défié.

Cela me va, répondit l'Empereur Noir. Je vais donc commencer sur-le-champ. Amenez-le à la salle des sacrifices!

NON! hurla Sage, avant de se précipiter à nouveau sur Santo.

Il fut rattrapé par l'homme-insecte, qui ordonna à deux gardes de l'emmener à ses quartiers avec l'ordre de l'empêcher d'en sortir. Puis il se tourna vers son prisonnier. Une lueur d'effroi avait apparu dans les yeux du guérisseur au cri de désespoir que Sage avait poussé, n'ayant pas compris ce que son ravisseur se proposait de lui faire subir. Elle avait cependant laissé la place à une expression de défi.

Profitez bien de ces moments où vous pouvez vous amuser à torturer un Chevalier, lança-t-il en relevant la tête dans un geste fier. Car un jour viendra le temps de la prophétie, et le porteur de lumière vous détruira. Et même si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas perdu l'espoir. Ma mort ne ferait que renforcer le feu qui brûle dans le cœur des Chevaliers!

**Voilà! Fin de ce chapitre! Merci d'envoyer des reviews!**

**Qu'est-ce vous en avez pensé? **

**Y a-t-il des fans de Stargate SG-1? Parce que j'ai glissé une réplique du major Carter de l'épisode «En service», épisode 2 saison 2!**

**ouais bon, je sais, il y a trop d'emphase dedans. J'avais du écouté la chevauchée des Walkyries.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: La salle des sacrifices

Santo fut entraîné vers la fameuse salle des sacrifices, puis maintenu solidement par deux scarabées le temps que l'Empereur l'attache à l'autel. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que son prisonnier ne pouvait plus bouger, Amecareth se posta à côté de lui, tourné vers son visage.

Tiens-toi tranquille, humain, gronda-t-il. Rien dans ce monde à part moi ne peut défaire ces liens.

Son interlocuteur, n'ayant absolument rien compris (et même si cela avait été le cas, il avait pris pour habitude de ne jamais considérer comme assuré ce qu'on pouvait lui dire, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un ennemi), fit exactement le contraire.

Ah, les humains et leur esprit de contradiction, maugréa l'insecte géant.

Le Chevalier s'était mis à tordre ses mains, qui étaient attachées au dessus de sa tête, en tentant de se rappeler comment avait fait Elund lorsqu'ils étaient ses étudiants, ce fameux jour où Jasson s'était coincé la main dans un trou de la muraille alors qu'il voulait attraper Bergeau par derrière. Avait-il utilisé une formule magique?

Pendant qu'il y réfléchissait, l'Empereur appliqua soudain ses mains sur la poitrine du guérisseur. Des ondes violettes s'en échappèrent aussitôt et pénétrèrent dans son corps. Santo hurla de douleur tandis qu'il faisait un bond avant de retourner brusquement sur l'autel. Son bourreau sourit. Ce simple test lui avait fourni une idée du pouvoir que possédait le Chevalier.

Paralysé par le choc, Santo ne bougeait plus. Il ne ressentait qu'une immense douleur qui irradiait tout son corps. Malgré cela, il réussissait encore à réfléchir. «_Non; à la réflexion, il s'était servi d'une potion pour faire glisser la main de Jasson à travers la muraille; donc ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me servir?_»

Un éclat métallique aperçu du coin de l'œil le fit tourner la tête. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit que l'Empereur tenait un poignard dentelé au-dessus de sa poitrine!

Amecareth observa avec amusement le rapide coup d'oeil de son prisonnier vers l'arme qu'il tenait dans les mains. En réalité l'Empereur allait simplement prélever une goutte du sang du guérisseur. Il comptait ensuite la mélanger avec divers ingrédients d'une potion qui révélait les dons accordés par les dieux à son propriétaire le jour de sa naissance. Mais cela Santo l'ignorait.

«_Je dois absolument faire quelque chose, _se dit-il._ Je ne veux pas mourir ici, loin de mes frères!_»

Il se concentra pour créer un bouclier autour de lui, opération difficile s'il en est, car s'effectuant d'ordinaire à l'aide des mains. Cependant le résultat fut totalement différent de ce qu'il avait attendu. Au lieu d'une faible réaction, le Chevalier guérisseur sentit sa force vitale s'emballer. Il ne put bientôt plus la contrôler, et l'énergie accumulée explosa en sortant de son corps, balayant tout sur son passage, envoyant l'Empereur contre la paroi rugueuse, et, accessoirement, rompit ses liens. «_Eh bien, tu vois, quand tu veux!_» se dit Santo en se redressant péniblement, affaibli par la formidable force qu'il venait de libérer, et dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Il vit Amecareth qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits, appuyé contre le mur. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de s'esquiver. Il se mit en position assise, posa ses pieds au sol... et s'effondra aussitôt. «_Idiot, étourdi!_» pesta-t-il en examinant sa jambe. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle était toujours brisée. «_Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment_». Il esquissa pourtant le geste de promener sa main sur le membre blessé pour en analyser les dégâts. S'il voulait s'enfuir, il devait d'abord se soigner. La lumière blanche réparatrice commençait à peine à apparaître que le pressentiment d'un danger imminent poussa le guérisseur à se jeter sur le côté. Il fit bien: l'Empereur Noir abattit son poignard sacrificiel à l'endroit même où il se trouvait une seconde auparavant.

Peu m'importe qu' Ucteth te veuille vivant! tonna l'insecte géant. Je ne laisserai pas passer cet affront!

Malgré la barrière du langage Santo comprit le message, car le ton et l'expression de son visage suffisaient. Il voulut bouger, mais encore une fois sa jambe fléchit sous son poids, et il retomba mi-allongé, mi-appuyé contre l'autel auquel il était attaché quelques minutes plus tôt.

Amecareth leva à nouveau le bras, certain cette fois-ci de ne pas échouer.

Mais, au moment où il abattait son arme, un mince chaîne vint s'enrouler autour de son bras et serra brusquement, obligeant le Tanieth à lâcher le couteau, puis l'envoya avec une force extrême contre le mur du fond, le laissant assommé pour le compte.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages qui interviennent dans ce chapitre (à part ceux d'Anne Robillard) ne sont pas originaires d'Enkidiev, mais bien de la Terre. Bon, allez, je casse le suspense: ce sont des personnages de Masami Kurumada. (ah bah du coup non, je ne casse pas le suspense... YOUPI)

Chapitre 6: De bien étranges Chevaliers

Le Chevalier regarda un instant l'Empereur des insectes inconscient, étonné, puis suivit les chaînes du regard tandis qu'elles retournaient vers leur propriétaire... qui n'était autre qu'un jeune homme frêle, aux cheveux d'un vert de jade magnifique vêtu d'une étrange armure rosée, très différente des armures des Chevaliers.

Celui-ci se précipita sur Santo.

Vous allez bien, Chevalier? lui demanda-t-il, angoissé.

Celui-ci le regarda un moment avant de répondre.

Oui, ça va. Mais qui êtes-vous?

Mais avant que son sauveur ne lui réponde, une voix se fit entendre de l'extérieur de la caverne.

Shun! Tout va bien?

Un autre jeune homme apparut. Celui-là portait une armure rouge et or, ainsi qu'une étrange traîne qui le faisait ressembler à un oiseau. Il lui avait semblé tout naturel d'entrer par le précipice, mais Santo, au contraire, se perdait en conjectures, tandis que le premier adolescent répondait d'une seule traite, l'air exaspéré.

OUI-Ikki-je-vais-très-bien-cesse-de-t'inquiéter-pour-moi-tu-veux?

J'en ai bien le droit! Je suis ton frère tout de même!

Ce qu'Ikki tente de te faire comprendre, c'est que tu pourrais prévenir quand tu disparais comme ça, remarqua simplement un troisième individu, habillé de blanc, et portant un casque orné d'un cygne.

Mais j'avais entendu quelque chose!

Euh... Dites, vous êtes combien, comme ça? demanda le guérisseur éberlué qui se demandait si, finalement, il n'avait pas reçu un coup sur la tête.

Ah! vous êtes là les gars! On vous cherchait!

Et à deux autres adolescents d'apparaître par l'ouverture. «_Décidément, ça commence à faire beaucoup_» se dit Santo, complètement perdu. L'un d'eux portait une cuirasse d'argent aux reflets bleutés ainsi qu'un casque en forme de tête de dragon. Le second, vêtu d'une armure rouge, portait une protection frontale en forme de cheval ailé. Il s'avança directement vers le petit groupe.

Bonjour, je suis Seiya, Chevalier de Pégase, dit-il en dévisageant Santo.

Pégase? Qu'est-ce que c'est, c'est un pays? demanda le Chevalier guérisseur.

L'autre le regarda bizarrement.

Euh... non, c'est une constellation.

Une constellation? Mais je ne connais aucune constellation du Pégase! De quel pays venez-vous?

… Pays?

Tenez, moi par exemple, je viens du pays d'Emeraude, donc on m'appelle Chevalier Santo d'Emeraude.

Ah parce que vous aussi êtes un Chevalier?

Putain, Seiya, non! cria le Chevalier au cygne, tandis que les autres jeunes gens lançaient une regard consterné à l'intéressé. Combien de fois il faudra qu'on te le répète! Ici les Chevaliers appartiennent à des pays! Les seuls qui possèdent des pouvoirs sont ceux d'Emeraude! Il faut écouter quand on fait le briefing du matin!

Pardonnez le manque de tact de notre ami, déclara Shiryu, le Chevalier au dragon. Il n'a pas l'habitude de parler avec des gens qu'il ne doit pas combattre!

C'est tout pardonné, bien sûr, puisque vous m'avez sauvé la vie, répondit Santo en souriant, amusé par l'étrange vocabulaire de ces jeunes gens.

C'est alors que le dénommé Ikki fit remarquer qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester là, et que le Chevalier se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas soigné sa jambe. Après une perte de temps de dix minutes supplémentaires utilisées à convaincre les cinq adolescents qu'il était inutile de poser une attelle, que s'ils voulaient bien lui laisser un peu d'espace il pourrait se soigner seul, puis à se relever sous leurs regards admiratifs et le «pourquoi on a pas ça, nous?» de Seiya, les six Chevaliers se préparèrent à partir.

Voyant que Santo regardait la falaise sous ses pieds d'un air dubitatif, Shun, le plus jeune de la bande, lui expliqua qu'il l'aiderait de ses chaînes pour la descente. Alors qu'il lui en montrait le fonctionnement, un grondement sourd s'éleva derrière eux.

Euh... Sire Santo? appela Hyoga, le Chevalier en armure de cygne. Nous aurions besoin de votre avis.

Le guérisseur se retourna. Le Chevalier du Dragon et celui du Cygne se trouvaient face à Akuretari, qui avait repris sa forme humaine. Les adolescents s'étaient doutés de quelque chose au moment où celui-ci s'était mis à rugir comme un fauve.

Est-ce un ennemi? demanda Seiya, sur ses gardes.

Comment dire... commença Santo. Vous ne pouviez pas trouver pire.

Ah...

Toi... L'Altruiste, tu ne m'échapperas pas! laissa tomber le dieu déchu d'une voix lourde de menaces.

C'est qui l'Altruiste? demanda Shun aux côtés de Santo. C'est vous?

C'est un titre que l'on me donne, répondit le Chevalier.

D'un seul mouvement les autres adolescents se massèrent devant lui, tandis que Shun déroulait ses chaînes, prêt à combattre.

Nous avons été envoyés ici avec la mission de vous protéger, lui apprit Hyoga.

Vous n'êtes pas de taille face à moi, tonna Akuretari. Et vous vous trouvez entre ma proie et moi.

Mais que me voulez-vous, au juste?

Me venger de mon frère et de ma sœur. Et tu vas m'y aider.

Pardon?

Pendant que les deux adversaires devisaient, Shun tentait de faire descendre une chaîne dans le vide, et de faire passer l'autre derrière le mage noir sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Peine perdue.

Tu crois que je ne te vois pas, petit? lança le dieu déchu en lui envoyant une décharge d'énergie.

Santo créa un bouclier devant Shun, et le flux fut partiellement renvoyé vers Akuretari, qui fut projeté vers le mur. L'autre partie, cependant, rebondit vers le plafond, déclenchant une chute de rochers. Le guérisseur poussa le jeune homme vers l'avant, juste avant que les pierres ne tombent. Sous le choc, la corniche céda. Le Chevalier d'Emeraude les regarda un moment, puis tomba dans le vide.

Les cinq adolescents, n'ayant plus d'ennemi à affronter, se rassemblèrent sur ce qui restait du surplomb. Nulle trace de l'homme qu'ils devaient protéger.

C'est malin, commenta Ikki. Comment est-ce qu'on va expliquer ça à Athéna?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Amnésie et missions de sauvetage

Lorsque Santo se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une petite chaumière. Il n'en distinguait pas très bien les détails, à la fois parce que ses yeux ne voyaient pas très nettement, à la fois à cause de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, dont les volets étaient fermés et barricadés par deux grandes planches de bois.

Il voulut se lever, mais retomba dans ses draps. Il était d'une faiblesse extrême. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus. C'était davantage le grand vide qu'il sentait dans sa tête. Il se sentait terriblement seul.

Deux personnes entrèrent alors dans la pièce où il avait été installé. Lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent de lui, le rescapé vit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme assez âgés.

Vous vous remettez plutôt bien, pour un homme qui, encore hier, était entre la vie et la mort, déclara l'homme d'un ton enjoué. C'est moi qui vous ai trouvé sur la plage.

Je vous en remercie, murmura difficilement le blessé.

Dites-moi votre nom, et je pourrai contacter votre famille; elle doit être folle d'inquiétude.

Santo allait répondre automatiquement, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Euh … eh bien, je … bafouilla-t-il en levant des yeux désespérés vers son sauveur. Je ne sais pas … je ne sais plus …

Vous ne savez plus qui vous êtes?

Il a dû perdre la mémoire, murmura sa compagne.

A ces mots, l'homme sortit de la pièce et revint, portant une pile de vêtements.

Ecoutez, reprit-t-il lentement. Etes-vous un Chevalier d'Emeraude? Nous vous avons trouvé alors que vous en portiez les couleurs …

Un instant, le rescapé sentit quelque chose danser dans son esprit à l'évocation de ces termes, mais cette agitation cessa bientôt.

… Un Chevalier d'Emeraude, dites-vous? Effectivement, cela me rappelle quelque chose …

A ces mots, il retomba dans ses draps et ferma les yeux.

Laisse-le, il est épuisé, décida la femme.

Je vais aller à Emeraude prévenir les Chevaliers.

Mais tu n'es pas sûr qu'il en soit un!

Au moins, j'aurai essayé. Et ce sera une occasion de revoir Falcon!

Au Château d'Emeraude, Wellan, Onyx et Hadrian élaboraient une mission de sauvetage sur Irianeth pour ramener Santo. Ils s'étaient installés dans la salle d'audience, où se tenait la plus grande table du palais qui était pour le moment recouverte de cartes représentant toutes les facettes d'Irianeth. Pour les trois chefs de guerre, il s'agissait en effet du seul endroit où ses ravisseurs avaient pu emmener leur frère d'armes.

Pendant ce temps, les autres Chevaliers flânaient, attendant que Wellan donne le signal du départ. Les femmes Chevaliers étaient pour la plupart dans une chambre de la suite royale où le Roi avait installé Yanné. La jeune femme avait tenu à être présente au retour des Chevaliers, et la nouvelle de la disparition de Santo l'avait beaucoup affectée.

Falcon entraînait son Ecuyer au maniement de l'épée lorsqu'une voix surgie du passé lui fit lâcher son arme de surprise.

Vous êtes mort, maître! s'exclama joyeusement Alex.

Et ça te fait plaisir? rétorqua celui-ci, tout en cherchant d'où provenait cette voix qui venait chatouiller des souvenirs enfouis dans sa mémoire.

Excusez-moi, Chevalier, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le Chevalier Falcon? demanda la voix derrière lui.

C'est moi, fit-il en se retournant. Que me voulez … Père?

Un vieil homme, plus petit que lui, le regardait avec admiration.

Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, mon fils, murmura-t-il en souriant. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

Falcon laissa son père le prendre dans ses bras.

Que faites-vous ici? demanda-t-il. Vous n'avez pas fait tout le trajet depuis la maison pour venir me voir, si?

Son père le regarda, redevenant sérieux.

J'ai recueilli un homme, il y a quelques jours, expliqua-t-il, sans se rendre compte que les autres Chevaliers avaient cessé leurs activités et l'écoutaient à présent avec attention. Il portait les couleurs des Chevaliers d'Emeraude. Je l'ai trouvé grièvement blessé sur la plage.

Vous a-t-il donné son nom?

Le paysan parut mal à l'aise.

En fait, il semblerait qu'il ait perdu la mémoire, avoua-t-il. Il ne sait plus qui il est, mais la vue de la croix d'Emeraude a eu l'air de lui rappeler quelque chose. C'est pour cela que je suis venu. Ai-je mal fait?

Non, non, bien sûr que non. Pourriez-vous venir avec moi? Je voudrais que vous répétiez ce que vous m'avez dit à notre Roi et à notre chef, Wellan. Ils sont dans le château, en train de préparer une mission de sauvetage car l'un de nos frères Chevalier a été enlevé.

Lorsque Wellan apprit la nouvelle, il fut impossible de le faire tenir en place. Même la mention de l'amnésie du guérisseur ne tempéra pas sa joie. Il exigea qu'Onyx le laissât partir pour ramener Santo au Château afin de veiller à ce qu'il retrouve la santé et si possible ses souvenirs. De guerre lasse, celui-ci finit par accepter, exaspéré par ce comportement irresponsable qu'il ne comprenait pas de la part du chef de l'Ordre.

Santo avait finalement retrouvé des forces, grâce à la mère de Falcon. Il sortait parfois quelques minutes et se promenait sur la plage où on l'avait retrouvé, espérant se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il en était arrivé là. Il se sentait toujours aussi seul, et commençait à craindre de ne jamais retrouver la mémoire. Il mettait toujours les vêtements qu'il portait ce jour-là, comme si le fait de les enlever briserait le fil déjà ténu qui le reliait encore à son passé.

Cet après-midi-là, il rentrait d'une de ses longues balades. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il tentait de remuer quelque chose de ses souvenirs disparus. Ses pas le guidèrent machinalement vers la chaumière où il avait été recueilli, et fut surpris d'y voir Réda discuter avec un homme qui portait la même tenue que lui.

Tenez, justement le voilà, dit-elle en regardant derrière le nouveau venu, qui se retourna.

Santo, fit-il avec un grand sourire de soulagement.

Ce simple nom provoqua un déclic chez le guérisseur.

Wellan, répondit-il instinctivement.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent aussitôt, ainsi que le contact établi par chaque Chevalier avec tous ses frères d'armes, le tout alors que ses pouvoirs lui revenaient et qu'il se remémorait les derniers événements qui avaient conduits à sa perte de mémoire. Il se produisit une explosion dans sa tête, causée par le flot ininterrompu d'images, d'émotions et d'impressions oubliées qui coulaient en lui sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter un jour. Santo plaqua ses mains sur sa tête et tomba à genoux. Wellan se précipita vers lui, suivi d'un autre homme, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre comment réagir. «_Pourquoi portent-ils la même armure que moi? Sont-ils ces fameux Chevaliers d'Emeraude?»_ se demanda Santo entre deux souvenirs, lorsqu'il vit les deux silhouettes penchées sur lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'océan de réminiscences commença à s'amenuiser, ce qui permit au guérisseur de reprendre un peu le dessus. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de parvenir à gérer tous ces éléments, il rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Wellan inquiet, qui fit un timide sourire quand il put enfin discerner à travers les longs cheveux noirs la lueur qu'il connaissait tant dans les yeux de son ami.

Wellan, souffla Santo. Est-ce bien toi cette fois-ci?

Le seul et l'unique, affirma l'autre avec un sourire rassurant. Viens, nous allons rentrer à la maison. Yanné t'attend.

A ces mots, son frère d'armes sourit. Il rassura également Falcon qui avait tenu à raccompagner son père pour revoir ses deux parents, prit congé de ces derniers et ouvrit le vortex vers Emeraude.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Une décision contestée

Lorsque le vortex apparut vers la cour d'Emeraude, les Chevaliers abandonnèrent leurs tâches pour se rapprocher du tunnel magique. L'apparition de Santo souleva une vague d'enthousiasme, qui se transforma en rires moqueurs quand Yanné fendit la foule et se jeta dans les bras de son mari en l'embrassant.

Jasson s'approcha doucement.

Salut, Santo, fit-il comme s'il s'adressait à un malade qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier. Tu te souviens de moi?

Le guérisseur le regarda un moment.

Bien sûr Jasson, répondit-il en souriant. Tu sais, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

Le Chevalier se renfrogna.

Et zut, j'aurais préféré que tu sois toujours amnésique. Je n'aurais pas eu à me rappeler que je te devais de l'argent!

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire, tandis que les autres Chevaliers les imitaient. Soudain, Onyx fendit la foule, Hadrian derrière lui. Le silence se fit. Surpris, le Roi s'arrêta.

Eh bien quoi? lança-t-il en voyant tous les regards posés sur lui. Je suis peut-être votre Roi, mais je suis avant tout un Chevalier d'Emeraude comme vous! C'est une chose que vous oubliez un peu trop souvent, je trouve!

Il se tourna vers Santo.

Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Nous étions sur le point d'organiser une campagne pour aller vous chercher sur Irianeth.

A ces mots, le guérisseur fronça les sourcils.

Chéri, qu'y a-t-il? demanda Yanné.

Il y a … quelque chose d'important … je dois vous avertir … mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir …

Quelque chose que vous avez entendu sur Irianeth? Quoi donc? le pressa Onyx.

Un plan qu'Akuretari préparait … un très grand danger pour tous les habitants d'Enkidiev.

Un silence atterré s'était fait autour d'eux.

Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Maître Hawke. Il pourrait t'aider à te souvenir, proposa Wellan.

Vous avez raison, c'est une très bonne idée, l'appuya Hadrian.

Alors, Maître Hawke?

Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Votre incapacité à vous souvenir de cette information vient du fait que votre propre esprit a érigé une barrière autour, de son propre fait.

Euh … C'est-à-dire?

Il considère que cette parcelle de votre mémoire est responsable du choc que vous avez subi. Au fond de vous, quelque chose est persuadé que le fait de lever cette barrière sera à l'origine d'un nouveau traumatisme. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez résoudre ce problème, du moins si quelqu'un peut le résoudre.

Ah … bon, merci.

Encore une chose: je sais qu'en tant que Chevalier, vous voudrez naturellement repartir au combat avec vos frères, mais je vous conseille de vous reposer. Vous serez plus efficace par la suite, et les dieux savent que vous aurez probablement des blessés sous peu.

Vous avez raison, répondit Santo en souriant. Je vais demander à Wellan de laisser mon groupe à la défense du Château.

Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas laisser un groupe entier inactif, alors qu'il y a tant à faire à l'extérieur. J'ai peur que vous n'ayez à confier vos hommes à l'un des autres lieutenants, répliqua Onyx.

Le guérisseur avait croisé le Roi en allant parler à Wellan, et celui-ci avait insisté pour être averti. À présent il s'opposait avec force à cette proposition.

Alors je viens avec vous.

Il n'en est pas question. Hawke vous l'a dit, vous devez vous reposer.

Comment...

Je sais tout ce qui se passe au Château, répondit-il. Mais pour en revenir à notre discussion, je croyais que vous vous étiez rendu à ses arguments?

Après réflexion, je pense que je serais plus utile en vous accompagnant. Je pourrais ainsi soigner les blessés sur le champ de bataille.

Je préférerais que vous restiez. Vous êtes plus fragile depuis votre enlèvement.

Il y a aussi les pouvoirs de l'Altruiste.

Je ne crois pas en ces choses-là.

Santo, abasourdi, ne répondit pas. Il se sentait blessé par cette réponse. Tous ses frères l'avait vu en action il y avait plusieurs années de cela, mais Onyx refusait de croire leur témoignage. Comment un tel homme pouvait-il être tellement amer vis-à-vis des dieux?

Le Roi se détourna et continua sa route. Le Chevalier se ressaisit et le rattrapa.

Il y a une question que je voulais vous poser depuis longtemps, à propos de l'Altruiste. Le premier, celui à qui les dieux donnèrent ce pouvoir, était un Chevalier de votre temps, non?

Et alors?

Comment était-il?

… C'était un guérisseur comme vous, lança-t-il. Le genre de personnes à se retrouver dans des situations délicates parce qu'elles se mêlaient de vouloir sauver les gens, au mépris de leur propre vie.

Est-ce vraiment là ce que vous pensez des guérisseurs?

La vie est une chose précieuse, Chevalier. Il ne faut pas la perdre en la dispensant aux autres. J'en ai fait l'expérience. Le jour où Gothan a été investi des pouvoirs de l'Altruiste, comme il se plaisait à le dire, il a voulu affronter Amecareth seul. Cependant, l'Empereur lui avait tendu un piège. Il est mort de façon stupide.

Vous l'aimiez beaucoup, dit Santo, qui avait senti l'amertume du monarque, bien que celui-ci tentât de la cacher.

C'est vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, les fameux pouvoirs de l'Altruiste, je ne les ai jamais vus. Et comme Gothan était un peu, disons, enfin il n'avait plus toute sa tête, je me demande parfois s'il ne les avait pas inventés.

J'espère avoir un jour l'occasion de vous détromper.

Le Roi haussa les épaules, et continua sa route, plantant là le Chevalier peiné.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Le piège

La troupe de soldats magiciens chevauchaient dans les clairières boisées du Royaume de Diamant. Les cent-cinquante Chevaliers étaient menés par Wellan, Hadrian et Onyx, qui vidait une bouteille de vin du Sud sous les yeux mécontents des Chevaliers, sans se soucier des fréquents regards que lui envoyait l'ancien Roi d'Argent.

Soudain, ils ressentirent l'approche de l'un des leurs. Bientôt, Liam, envoyé en éclaireur, apparut devant eux.

Je crois que des troupes de l'Empereur sont stationnées à peu de distance, déclara-t-il.

Hum! Et d'où nous vient cette information... ô combien fiable? répliqua Onyx, dubitatif.

De Virgith, mon cheval-dragon, répondit le jeune homme avant de rejoindre Kévin, son maître, qui chevauchait aux côtés d'Hadrian.

Je te remercie de ces informations, jeune homme, fit celui-ci.

C'est son cheval qui le lui a dit? s'exclama Onyx, qui commençait à faire zigzaguer sa monture.

Mon cheval-dragon est différent du vôtre, rétorqua Liam en oubliant à qui il s'adressait.

Je ne suis pas encore assez ivre pour fonder une stratégie de combat sur les dires d'un animal!

Je te remercie Liam, peux-tu t'occuper de ton maître un instant? J'ai besoin de parler avec notre Roi, interrompit précipitamment Hadrian.

L'ancien Roi d'Argent se mit au niveau de son ancien lieutenant, et avant que celui-ci ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il lui enlevait le hanap des mains tout en lui donnant une bonne tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

Tu as encore trop bu, Onyx! lança-t-il, arrachant un maigre sourire à Wellan et des éclats de rire à ses frères les plus exubérants.

Mais pas du tout! protesta ce dernier. Seulement trois bouteilles!

Tu essaies encore de le raisonner, Hadrian? Moi j'ai abandonné! déclara Swan qui marchait derrière les six lieutenants.

Euh … tâchons de rester sérieux, intervint Wellan. Que faisons-nous? Attaquer en bloc ou se répartir en groupes et les prendre à revers?

Qu'en pense le cheval-dragon de Liam? lança narquoisement Onyx, avant de se prendre une nouvelle tape sur le sommet du crâne. Oh, ça suffit, Hadrian! s'emporta-t-il. Je suis peut-être un peu saoul, mais je suis toujours le Roi!

Alors tâche d'y ressembler davantage! se fâcha son ami.

Bon! Nous allons tous rester ensemble et attaquer ces maudites bestioles de front! décida le monarque d'Emeraude.

Les Chevaliers descendirent de cheval, car leurs montures ne leur seraient d'aucune utilité dans cet environnement de bois denses et clairières dégagées. Ils se répartirent de manière à couvrir le plus de distance possible et avancèrent dans les sous-bois.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une clairière, et allaient la traverser lorsqu'Onyx s'arrêta brusquement.

Dis, ce n'est pas bientôt fini? S'impatienta Hadrian.

Regarde, lui dit son ami en montrant sa griffe.

Celle-ci s'était mise à s'agiter. Les deux Rois se regardèrent.

Akuretari? souffla l'ancien Roi d'Argent.

Akuretari, répondit Onyx.

Où est-il?

Je dirais à l'opposé de cette clairière.

Nous-a-t-il vus?

Oui.

Alors soyons très prudents. Continuons à avancer.

Ils firent comme Hadrian avait dit. En arrivant à l'autre extrémité de la clairière, les Chevaliers virent le dieu déchu, qui les attendait en ricanant.

Cette fois-ci, nous allons nous débarrasser de toi, menaça Onyx en pointant son arme vers lui.

Oh, cela j'en doute.

C'est alors que Chesley, qui avait appris grâce à Santo à lire et sentir les pensées et émotions, décrypta les intentions d'Akuretari. Tous ses frères d'armes y eurent accès dans le même temps. Réalisant se qui allait se passer, les trois chefs de guerre se tournèrent vers leurs compagnons.

Allez-vous-en! Ne restez pas là!

Repliez-vous! Cette fois nous ne sommes pas de taille!

Demi-tour! Ne laissez personne en arrière! Plus vite, par tous les dieux!

Cependant, aucun n'eut le temps de bouger. Le dieu déchu étendit ses mains, et une intense vague d'énergie les traversa. Puis ce fut le noir.

**Alors? Comment c'était? Je voudrais juste signaler qu'une partie du dialogue Liam/Onyx/Hadrian est extraite de la pièce de théâtre composée pour la sortie du tome 12 (visible sur Youtube).**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Manifestation divine

Santo faisait les cent pas dans la pièce qui servait de chambre au couple. Hawke, Wellan et Onyx lui avaient finalement fermement conseillé de rentrer chez lui, dans le domaine offert par le Roi d'Emeraude à Sutton, le père de Sage. Les trois chefs de guerre avaient estimé qu'il avait encore besoin de repos pour se remettre des traumatismes qu'il avait subis. Yanné en avait été enchantée, car cela lui permettait de revoir son mari, chose que très peu de femmes de Chevaliers avaient l'occasion de faire depuis l'implantation des imagos sur le sol d'Enkidiev. Le guérisseur, lui, en était déjà moins ravi. Bien sûr, se retrouver avec son épouse et sa famille le réjouissait, mais il enrageait de ne pouvoir prendre part au combat, aux côtés de ses frères d'armes. Ses dons de guérisseur étaient essentiels dans ce genre de situations, sans compter les pouvoirs de l'Altruiste qui dormaient en lui. Qu'il était rageant de rester passif quand le temps pressait!

Ce repos forcé ne l'empêchait tout de même pas de suivre par la pensée le déroulement du combat, tandis qu'il tentait à toute force de retrouver cet élément si important qu'il avait découvert sur Irianeth et qui demeurait caché dans sa mémoire, refusant de se rappeler à son bon souvenir (sans mauvais jeu de mots).

Soudain, Santo cessa de marcher. Il avait ressenti, à travers les pensées de ses compagnons, un grand danger. Il sentit également leur inquiétude. A ce moment, un sentiment d'urgence absolue, vitale, vint à son esprit. Il savait, étant relié à ses frères d'armes par un lien quasi indestructible, que ceux-ci devaient affronter un formidable ennemi, probablement dans un combat à mort. Il entendit Wellan, Onyx et Hadrian hurler des ordres comme «Repliez-vous!», ou «Ne restez pas là!», puis sentit une vague de magie terrifiante, qui traversait chacun des Chevaliers. Puis toutes les voix se turent. Il n'avait plus aucun contact avec ses frères d'armes partis au combat! Ce silence brusque, ainsi que la probable signification de celui-ci lui donnèrent le vertige. Il se rapprocha en titubant de son lit. Yanné se rapprocha de lui, inquiète.

Que t'arrive-t-il?

Il est arrivé quelque chose aux Chevaliers, répondit-il en se massant le front où régnait à présent une douleur sourde, en plus du silence angoissant.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer? Ses frères avaient-ils rencontré Asbeth, ou pire? Étaient-ils tombés dans un piège? Ne pas savoir, ne pas être sûr, rendait la situation insoutenable. «_J'ai bien fait de ne pas enlever mon armure»_, se dit-il.

J'y vais, déclara-t-il en se levant.

Tu y vas? Comment ça, tu y vas? Mais où vas-tu?

Voir ce qui se passe.

Pardon? Je te rappelle que tu dois te reposer! Si c'est pour me revenir dans un état pire que celui-là, ce n'est même pas la peine, Santo d'Emeraude!

Je ne vais pas rester là les bras croisés à attendre que l'on m'annonce que je suis le dernier Chevalier!

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce.

A peine était-il dehors qu'il lui fallut rentrer aussitôt, sous la pression d'une gigantesque boule d'énergie qui était apparue devant leur maison. Yanné s'enfuit dans la cuisine tandis que Santo se retrouvait coincé contre le mur. Cependant, il ne tenta rien, car malgré le terrifiant pouvoir de cette manifestation surnaturelle, il ne ressentait aucune agressivité.

Soudain, la pièce fut illuminée d'un éclair aveuglant tandis que la sphère d'énergie prenait forme humaine. Le guérisseur se protégea les yeux tout en s'agenouillant, car cette apparition ne pouvait qu'être le prémisse de la venue d'un dieu du panthéon.

En effet, à présent se tenait devant lui un guerrier en armure d'une hauteur de deux mètres, auréolé d'une puissance inimaginable. Pourtant, sa légère transparence montrait que cet être se trouvait sur un autre plan. Attendant qu'il prenne la parole, le Chevalier resta courbé, les yeux baissés.

Je suis Parandar, tonna le géant. Je te fais l'honneur de t'apparaître car j'ai besoin de toi.

Commandez, seigneur, et j'obéirai, répondit Santo, gardant une position de soumission totale.

Tu es le seul Chevalier capable de libérer ma sœur, Théandras, continua le dieu.

A ce moment, le dernier fragment de mémoire se remit en place. Le guérisseur revit en quelques secondes la terrible scène dont il avait été le témoin. Dans le but de capturer la déesse, Akuretari avait voulu voler l'énergie que possédait Santo, lui expliquant que la formidable force vitale de l'Altruiste qui dormait en lui allait à elle-seule permettre de tisser un écran qui retiendrait la mère de Jenifael sur terre, là où elle serait le plus vulnérable. Seule son évasion miraculeuse avait empêché le dieu déchu de mettre son plan à exécution.

Nul doute qu'il allait réitérer sa tentative.

Santo se rappela alors les curieux Chevaliers qui l'avaient sauvé du reptile. Ces cinq jeunes hommes avaient une vingtaine d'années, et se disaient Chevaliers. Il les avait crus sans hésitation malgré leurs armures étranges, car ils lui avaient sauvé la vie.

Le guérisseur sortit de ses pensées alors que Parandar reprenait la parole.

J'ai décidé de réveiller en toi les forces de l'Altruiste.

Santo tiqua.

Pardonnez-moi, mais ne se réveillent-elles pas lorsque je porte les couleurs du bien?

Parandar eut un mouvement d'impatience.

Non. Les forces dont tu t'es servi lors du siège d'Emeraude étaient uniquement le reliquat de l'énergie du dernier Altruiste. Seul un dieu peut décider de réveiller l'Altruiste. Cependant une fois que je l'aurai ranimé, tu pourras en user à ta convenance. C'est pour cela que l'Altruiste est choisi par les dieux, qui peuvent lire l'esprit de celui à qui ils veulent confier ce terrible pouvoir.

Sur ces mots, le maître du panthéon leva ses paumes vers Santo, et lui transmit une formidable vague d'énergie. Sous le choc, le guérisseur fut projeté contre le mur, avant de s'écrouler par terre. Lorsqu'il se releva, il avait revêtu l'armure de bien, et dans ses yeux brillaient une sagesse d'un autre âge. Parandar sembla satisfait, car il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à sortir. Santo l'arrêta.

Pardonnez mon arrogance, murmura-t-il, tremblant de tous ses membres. Mais je dois savoir... mes frères, les Chevaliers... sont-ils encore en vie?

Le dieu se retourna.

Pour le moment, oui. Mais si tu veux les sauver, fais vite, car ils sont en son pouvoir, et Akuretari les tuera avant de s'attaquer à Théandras.

Il se transforma à nouveau en sphère lumineuse et disparut comme il était venu.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: Pris dans la toile

Lorsque Wellan reprit conscience, il était allongé, face contre terre. Il avait mal aux jambes, aux bras... partout, en fin de compte. Il se souvenait avoir été frappé de plein fouet par la vague de magie qu'Akuretari leur avait envoyé; après cela c'était le néant.

Le chef des Chevaliers cessa bientôt de s'inquiéter pour lui lorsqu'il entendit autour de lui les gémissements de ses compagnons. Il tenta de bouger, mais une force, ou plutôt une énergie immense , le maintenait immobile. Il tourna alors la tête à droite, et vit Falcon inconscient. Après avoir tenté pendant plusieurs minutes de le ranimer, Wellan se tourna de l'autre côté et fut soulagé de croiser le regard de Dempsey.

Comment te sens-tu?

Etrangement faible, mais ça peut aller...

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que le grand Chevalier se rendit compte que lui aussi était affaibli par cette énergie qui le traversait de part en part. Dans un effort surhumain, il parvint à relever la tête, et vit tous ses compagnons, également étendus à même le sol, certains conscients, d'autres non. Tous étaient reliés par une lueur sombre paralysante, formant une sorte de toile d'araignée géante, qui pulsait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait... de quoi exactement?

Wellan regarda devant lui et ce qu'il vit le fit pâlir encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tous les flux convergeaient vers une forme sphérique qui formait comme une bulle d'énergie. Akuretari se trouvait à côté, et discutait avec quelqu'un qui était emprisonné dedans. Le chef de l'Ordre n'aurait pas deviné son identité si il n'y avait eu un soudain éclat de voix entre le prisonnier et son bourreau.

Tu es fou! cria Théandras, immobilisée dans la sphère.

Oh non, ricana Akuretari. Cela fait un moment que j'attends ça!

Espèce de malade! Relâchez tout de suite la déesse! hurla Wellan avec les maigres forces qu'il lui restait.

Tiens, en voilà un qui s'est réveillé! Comment allez-vous, mon cher?

Méfiez-vous, car si jamais je trouve le moyen de nous libérer de ce piège, je...

Oh! Mais vous n'y arriverez pas! C'est pour cela que ce sortilège est appelé la Toile! Jamais personne n'a réussi à s'en libérer, en tout cas pas avant que le maléfice n'ait puisé toute son énergie!

Sur ce, le dieu déchu ricana, puis se tourna à nouveau vers sa sœur, Théandras. Wellan reposa sa tête contre le sol d'épuisement. Il croisa le regard de Dempsey.

C'est là que nous aurions eu besoin de Santo, tu ne crois pas? soupira-t-il.

Et encore, je ne m'inquiète pas pour nous, les plus âgés, mais pour les plus jeunes, ceux qui n'ont pas encore toute leur force vitale.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis se détournèrent. Il valait mieux économiser leurs forces.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les Chevaliers étaient beaucoup plus éprouvés, bien que quelques-uns fissent montre d'une résistance remarquable. Parmi eux, Kira, Onyx, Bergeau...

Vous devriez relâcher tout de suite Théandras, cria Hadrian au dieu déchu.

Celui-ci lâcha un rire sadique (oui bon ça va, j'avais plus de qualificatifs), qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Si j'étais à votre place, c'est également ce que je ferais, et vite, très vite, répondit une voix que tout le monde reconnut aussitôt.

Que... que quoi? bredouilla Akuretari sous le coup de la surprise.

Entre le dieu déchu et ses prisonniers apparut soudain Santo, portant les couleurs de l'Altruiste. Son aura cependant était différente: elle irradiait de bonté, de courage et de bonheur.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Un terrible combat

L'arrivée soudaine de Santo avait déstabilisé Akuretari, et le Chevalier en profita pour annuler d'un revers de main le sort qui paralysait ses compagnons. Cependant, la sphère où était emprisonnée la déesse résista. Ayant perdu sa source de puissance, le dieu déchu se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

Comment se fait-il que tu soies encore en vie, toi? lança-t-il d'un air menaçant.

La question n'est pas de savoir par quel miracle je me tiens devant vous, mais plutôt combien de temps vous tiendrez face à moi! répliqua le guérisseur tandis que les Chevaliers se relevaient péniblement.

Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te mesurer à moi? Tu es encore plus fou que je ne le croyais!

Le reptile ricana, et se tourna vers la prison de sa sœur.

Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard, pour le moment j'ai autre chose à faire. J'ai encore assez d'énergie pour me débarrasser de Théandras et je ne vais pas m'en priver!

Il leva ses mains griffues et une formidable énergie violet sombre se mit à grossir devant lui. Santo se plaça résolument entre le monstre et sa cible.

Santo, attention! murmura Wellan, encore trop affaibli pour se redresser.

Mais son frère d'armes n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Lui aussi ouvrit les bras, tandis, qu'une énergie d'un blanc pur se déployait derrière lui.

_Gouarez askell ael! _Par la protection des ailes de l'Ange! cria-t-il en grognant sous l'effort.

Il étendit ses mains autour de lui et l'énergie prit la forme d'une gigantesque paire d'ailes, qui s'étendirent, formant un bouclier autour de la prison magique, si bien que lorsqu'Akuretari relâcha sa force maléfique, celle-ci ne put que s'écraser lamentablement contre le mur de lumière.

Quoiqu'un peu essoufflé, le guérisseur se tourna vers son adversaire et adopta une posture d'attaque.

Alors, en avez-vous assez ou préférez-vous continuer? demanda-t-il.

Si tu crois que ta petite démonstration m'a impressionné, tu te trompes!

Comme vous voulez, répondit simplement le Chevalier vêtu de blanc.

Et il commença à tirer des boules de feu sur le demi dieu.

Laissez-moi passer, je vais me le faire! rugit Onyx, furieux contre le dieu déchu qui avait osé mettre sa vie et celle des Chevaliers d'Emeraude en danger.

D'un seul mouvement, les plus vieux des Chevaliers, ceux qui avaient été témoins de la première bataille de Santo contre Asbeth, se dressèrent comme un mur contre le Roi.

Onyx, je te préviens, si tu tentes quelque chose de manière isolée, non, si tu tentes quelque chose TOUT COURT, tu auras affaire à moi! le prévint Hadrian. Tu ne vois donc pas que sire Santo et Akuretari mènent un combat dont les forces nous dépassent?

Je porte l'une des armes de Danalieth, capables de tuer un dieu, répliqua le monarque caractériel d'un ton cinglant. Et Wellan aussi. Nous ferions mieux de nous débarrasser de celui-là avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé! Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne croyais pas en cette fable de l'Altruiste!

D'un coup violent, il envoya à terre les soldats magiciens qui lui faisaient face, et fonça dans le combat.

L'arrivée soudaine d'Onyx dans la bataille déstabilisa Santo. Le Roi renégat lui donna une bourrade, qui fit chanceler le Chevalier, tout en le dépassant.

Allez vous occuper de vos blessés! Lui lança-t-il. La place d'un guérisseur n'est pas dans un combat contre un dieu!

Forcé d'arrêter de tirer sous peine de causer la mort de l'impatient Chevalier, Santo se concentra sur le bouclier défensif qui protégeait la prison magique de Théandras.

Chevalier, lui souffla la déesse, vous devriez venir en aide à votre Roi. Je crains qu'il n'ait une mauvaise surprise. Le regard de mon frère ne me dit rien qui vaille...

Alors je vous rassure, déesse, lui répondit le Chevalier vêtu de blanc. Il est de taille à se défendre: il dispose de la griffe de Danalieth, dont je pense que vous connaissez la puissance.

Méfiez-vous tout de même de lui, reprit la sœur de Parandar. Il n'est pas du genre à s'engager dans un combat sans avoir tous les atouts en main...

Onyx faisait maintenant face à Akuretari. Le petit dragon d'argent fixé à sa main se tendait avec fureur, ce qui était très bon signe. Sûr de sa victoire proche, le Roi d'Emeraude n'avait pas perçu l'assurance de son adversaire.

Il profita de sa supériorité évidente pour entamer la conversation.

Vous savez, «maître», commença-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, je vous trouvais vraiment mieux sous forme humaine, le vert ne vous va pas!

Tu aurais dû rester à mon service, Onyx, répliqua le dieu déchu. Tu serais devenu le plus puissant de tous et tu aurais pu t'offrir le monde!

Cette terre me suffit, répondit le monarque en sentant monter sa colère. Parce que les braves gens d'Emeraude me l'ont offerte, que j'y ai trouvé une femme et élevé des enfants!

Enfants qui ne sont apparemment pas à l'abri de tous les dangers, si j'en crois les rumeurs qui me sont parvenus aux oreilles, susurra le monstre en inclinant la tête de côté pour mieux dévisager son ancien disciple.

La mort de Nemeroff lui revint soudain en mémoire, et Onyx sentit revenir toute la peine qu'il avait éprouvée ce jour-là.

De son côté, Hadrian avait compris le plan d'Akuretari: celui-ci tentait de provoquer le Roi pour qu'il fonce tête baissée dans le combat.

Onyx! hurla-t-il. Ne l'écoute pas!

Mais son ami ne l'entendait pas. Sa fureur et son ressentiment revenaient en force.

Tu vas payer pour tous tes crimes! tonna-t-il en brandissant l'arme de Danalieth.

Cependant, rien ne se passa. A ce moment, Santo entendit le ricanement d'Akuretari, et juste après un hoquet horrifié de la part de Swan. Le guérisseur se retourna vivement.

Onyx brandissait la griffe qui lui ornait le doigt, et qui aurait normalement dû anéantir le dieu déchu. Mais celle-ci restait lamentablement inerte devant Akuretari qui arborait un sourire triomphant.

Chevalier, que vous avais-je dit? murmura Théandras.

Sache, Onyx, déclara le reptile, que je me serais jamais présenté sous ma véritable forme si je n'avais eu la certitude de pouvoir vaincre facilement. Le sort que je vous ai jeté tout à l'heure avait également pour effet de neutraliser les armes de Danalieth. Alors maintenant tu vas mourir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Roi eut peur. Son adversaire avait une nouvelle fois fait appel à son énergie maléfique. Un nuage noir se manifesta dans ses mains.

Meurs! Cracha-t-il en lançant l'attaque mortelle droit sur sa victime.

Non! Hurlèrent Swan et Hadrian.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: Un grand sacrifice

Le sortilège mortel arrivait à grande vitesse sur sa victime, qui semblait paralysée. En atteignant sa cible, le nuage explosa dans un bruit assourdissant, tandis que la fumée entourait les combattants. Swan poussa un cri de désespoir et tomba à genoux. Un grand silence se fit parmi les Chevaliers.

Akuretari, lui, exultait. Il s'était débarrassé de l'un des plus dangereux de ses ennemis, et avait en plus tué le Roi d'Emeraude. Les Chevaliers ne s'en relèveraient jamais!

Au milieu de ses frères d'armes, Jasson n'y tenait plus. Il se servit de ses formidables dons pour faire souffler un vent violent qui dissiperait le nuage magique. Petit à petit, la fumée noirâtre s'éclaircit, et tout le monde put bientôt voir deux silhouettes au cœur de la force maléfique. Wellan pouvait même voir le dieu déchu en face d'eux. Curieusement, celui-ci semblait être furieux. Etant plus près d' Onyx, il semblait contempler quelque chose qui le mettait hors de lui. Ses yeux luisaient de haine et... d'incrédulité?

A ce moment la fumée se dissipa totalement. Onyx et Santo apparurent, tournant le dos à leurs compagnons.

Par tous les dieux! Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait cela?

Hadrian se sentit soulagé. Si Onyx parlait, c'est qu'il allait bien. Il s'avançait pour lui donner la leçon la plus magistrale jamais donnée par un soldat à son Roi sur Enkidiev, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Il s'était passé quelque chose de terrible. Santo était posté devant le Roi, et celui-ci le soutenait!

Il commençait à peine à réaliser la vérité lorsque Wellan poussa un rugissement de bête blessée, tel le feulement des grands fauves de Rubis. Lui avait compris. Il se rua sur les deux hommes pour constater de ces yeux ce à quoi il refusait de croire, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé envisagé dans d'autres circonstances.

Le Chevalier guérisseur s'était jeté devant Onyx une fraction de seconde avant l'attaque, et l'avait reçue à sa place. Les yeux remplis de douleur, il fixait Wellan, qui s'était posté devant lui, sans vraiment le voir.

Puis, lentement, il vacilla et s'écroula. Onyx se laissa tomber à ses côtés, ne sachant toujours pas très bien ce qui s'était passé. Swan s'était relevée, et avait mis une main devant sa bouche en comprenant. Un silence de mort régnait parmi les Chevaliers, tandis que la vérité, froide et simple comme toujours, se faisait dans leurs esprits. Pendant qu'ils se rendaient compte que l'inconcevable s'était produit.

Wellan, en pleurs, s'agenouilla à son tour, et prit la main de son plus vieil et meilleur ami. A ce contact, celui-ci le regarda une dernière fois.

Adieu... Wellan... murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Non... non... Santo! cria le chef des Chevaliers en étreignant son ami, incapable de retenir ses larmes.

Pendant un instant, il sentit encore battre le cœur du guérisseur, tandis que leurs cinq frères d'armes, Bergeau, Dempsey, Chloé, Falcon et Jasson tentaient par la pensée de s'accrocher à son esprit, et surtout à l' amitié si particulière qui les unissait, pour le retenir dans le monde des vivants. Cependant, ces deux signes de vie finirent par disparaître.

A cet instant précis, le corps s'illumina. Une puissante lumière bleue apparut autour de lui, tandis qu'à la stupéfaction générale, la silhouette de Santo se leva, auréolée d'énergie, alors que le corps mort restait à terre. L'âme s'éleva lentement, et le guérisseur leur parla.

Parce que j'ai bien servi les dieux en portant le flambeau de l'Altruiste, ils m'ont autorisé à vous dire au revoir avant de partir pour les Grandes Plaines de Lumière.

Le guérisseur leur sourit de manière rassurante, comme s'il voulait leur signifier de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui, salua tous ses frères d'un hochement de tête, puis la silhouette disparut.

Plusieurs des Chevaliers fondirent en larmes, et pas uniquement les femmes.

Onyx se rapprocha.

Si je peux faire quelque chose... commença-t-il.

Non, répondit sa femme d'une voix tremblante. Je crois que tu en as assez fait.

C'était dit sans méchanceté ni ressentiment, et pourtant, cela fit au Roi l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur. Il s'éloigna sans mot dire.

Au moment où l'Altruiste cessa de vivre, le puissant bouclier qu'il avait créé autour de Théandras explosa dans un éclat de lumière aveuglant. La puissance fut telle que la prison de Théandras vola en éclat.

La déesse se libéra aussitôt, et tripla de taille, devenant soudain très menaçante. Les flammes qui composaient sa robe se mirent à lécher le sol aux pieds d'Akuretari.

Va-t-en d'ici, tonna-t-elle. Et tu as la chance d'être mon frère, car je te laisse la vie, bien que tu ne l'aies jamais mérité!

Sans attendre son reste, le dieu déchu s'évapora.

Sans plus faire attention à lui, elle se tourna vers le petit attroupement qui s'était formé autour de Santo. Les Chevaliers avaient fini par se rapprocher du corps de leur guérisseur. L'aura de tristesse qui entourait le groupe était bouleversante.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: Résurrection

Wellan était effondré, et restait là, à serrer dans ses bras son ami défunt. Bergeau l'écarta doucement.

Nous allons le ramener au Château, dit-il en prenant le corps dans ses bras.

Attendez! cria soudain la déesse.

Tous se retournèrent.

Il existe peut-être un recours, hésita-t-elle. Il n'est utilisé que de manière exceptionnelle, mais je pense qu'il le mérite. Attendez ici.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut.

Les Chevaliers se regardèrent, n'osant trop y croire. Wellan, que Bridgess tentait de réconforter, se redressa, le regard à nouveau plein d'espoir.

Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa. Puis Yamina aperçut quelque chose dans le ciel.

Regardez!

Les soldats magiciens se retournèrent pour regarder dans la direction qu'elle leur indiquait. Et ils virent ce qui devait rester dans les mémoires comme un miracle.

A environ dix mètres du sol, devant eux, une porte dorée se matérialisait. Devant elle, un escalier qui semblait être fait de poussière dorée apparut de la même façon, descendant jusqu'au niveau du sol. Les Chevaliers n'eurent pas le temps de s'émerveiller de ce phénomène, car la porte enchantée s'ouvrit. Théandras en sortit, tenant par la main la silhouette bleutée qu'ils avaient vue à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, qui rayonnait de bonheur et de paix.

Santo! crièrent en chœur Wellan et les autres.

Celui-ci les regarda. Il eut le même sourire, mais cette fois ses yeux brillaient de la joie de revenir parmi les siens, privilège incommensurable. Il suivit la déesse jusqu'à son corps et se coucha à la même place, sa silhouette translucide disparaissant dans la masse compacte.

La déesse se pencha ensuite sur lui, et étendit ses mains au dessus du guérisseur. Des éclairs en sortirent, et le corps s'arc-bouta soudainement. Théandras se releva, leur sourit à tous et disparut.

Aussitôt Wellan s'agenouilla devant le corps, et sentit avec bonheur un battement rassurant. Le Chevalier avait repris vie sous leurs yeux, ressuscité d'entre les morts!

Alors? le pressaient ses frères d'armes.

Il est vivant! s'émerveilla le grand chef.

Il y eut une explosion de joie et de soulagement tandis que la nouvelle se répandait. Les Chevaliers en liesse applaudirent. Surpris par ce revirement soudain, Onyx se rapprocha de Wellan.

Mais comment et-ce possible? s'étonna-il.

Les dieux ont décidé de lui donner une deuxième vie, répondit Hadrian. Vas-tu encore me dire que tu ne crois pas aux pouvoirs de l'Altruiste?

Mais le Roi d'Emeraude ne l'écoutait pas. Il examinait Santo, toujours inconscient.

Pardonnez-moi de jouer à nouveau les rabats-joie, mais il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire, déclara-t-il, atténuant l'euphorie des Chevaliers.

Wellan se rapprocha de lui, toute son excitation retombée.

Quoi, qu'y a-t-il?

Il semblerait que la déesse ait seulement scellé l'âme de Sire Santo à l'intérieur de son corps. Les lésions sont toujours présentes et risquent de le tuer, cette fois de manière définitive. Il faudrait le ramener au palais pour le soigner dans de bonnes conditions.

Alors allons-y, répliqua prestement Bergeau. Ce n'est pas loin.

Onyx le laissa prendre leur frère d'armes dans les bras, puis téléporta tout le groupe.

Les deux cents Chevaliers apparurent soudainement dans la cour du palais, tandis que Wellan, Bergeau et

Onyx se matérialisaient directement dans l'une des chambres royales. Bergeau déposa délicatement le chargement sur le lit tandis que Wellan remerciait le Roi d'un signe de tête.

Hawke, averti par les Chevaliers de ce qui venait de se passer, entra d'autorité dans la pièce. Usant de ses pouvoirs supérieurs à ceux des soldats magiciens, il commença immédiatement à soigner et refermer les plaies de Santo.

J'ai terminé, annonça-t-il quelques minutes plus tard. En revanche, je ne sais quand il se réveillera.

C'est déjà fait, répondit le blessé en entrouvrant les yeux.

Comment te sens-tu? lui demanda aussitôt Wellan.

Un peu faible, mais ça devrait aller. Dites, pourquoi me regardez-vous comme si je revenais d'entre les morts?

Comment dire... c'est plus ou moins le cas, murmura Bergeau déboussolé.

Tu ne te souviens de rien? l'interrogea Wellan, incrédule.

Pas depuis que j'ai reçu la décharge destinée à Onyx. D'ailleurs quand je le verrai, je lui dirai ma façon de penser. On ne se précipite pas dans un combat de cette envergure sans protection, ni sans armes! Surtout lorsque l'on est Roi! Il a eu de la chance que je me sois trouvé là, et que je m'en sois sorti, parce que je l'aurais attendu dans les Grandes Plaines de Lumière, moi! Il se moque des guérisseurs, il ne croit pas ce qu'on peut lui dire au sujet de l'Altruiste, mais je suis sûr qu'il était bien content que je lui serve de bouclier humain! …

Calme-toi, le pressa son ami.

En fait, vous étiez mort, intervint Onyx, que Santo n'avait pas vu. Et j'avoue m'être conduit de manière irresponsable envers ma position et ma tâche, et de manière irrespectueuse à votre égard. Et pour finir,...

Il regarda pour la première fois le blessé, qui avait quelque peu pâli en remarquant enfin la présence du Roi.

… Je suis heureux que vous soyez toujours -enfin à nouveau- en vie, termina-t-il, gêné.

Santo lui sourit, oubliant du même coup sa colère. Les deux frères d'armes se serrèrent les bras en signe d'amitié fraternelle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: Le cadeau des dieux

Le lendemain de ces extraordinaires événements, la vie avait déjà repris son cours au Château d'Emeraude. Onyx avait laissé Santo occuper la chambre de la suite royale aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin. Mais comme celui-ci avait déjà recouvré la plupart de ses forces, il envisageait de repartir bientôt vers le domaine de Sutton.

Ce jour-là, il se promenait dans la cour, répondant aux saluts enthousiastes des Chevaliers et Ecuyers qu'il croisait. Il était, comme toujours, accompagné de son Ecuyer Shangwi lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Falcon et le sien. Les deux Chevaliers se saluèrent.

Comment vas-tu, Falcon?

Très bien, mais c'est surtout à toi qu'il faut poser la question!

Mais au moment où il allait répondre, un cri horrible se fit entendre.

Santoooooooooo!

Celui-ci eut soudain l'air inquiet, tandis que Shangwi souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? murmura le Chevalier superstitieux avec une expression horrifiée, tentant de se boucher les oreilles.

C'est Yanné, répondit son frère d'armes. Quand Wellan et Onyx m'ont laissé dans la chambre après ma guérison grâce à Hawke, elle s'est imposée d'autorité et ne m'a pas lâché depuis. C'est une chance que je me sois enfui avec Shangwi, car elle est devenue un peu … possessive, et surtout... elle tient à me soigner toute seule..

Falcon le regarda avec pitié.

Je sais ce que tu ressens, répondit-il. Wanda a eut la même réaction lorsqu'Asbeth m'avait empalé devant le mur du Royaume d'Argent.

Bon, tu permets, on y va, avant qu'elle ne nous retrouve...

Falcon s'écarta de son chemin et les deux fuyards commencèrent à avancer.

Le Chevalier et son Ecuyer étaient sur le point de quitter le Château lorsque le guérisseur sentit une présence au dessus de lui. Par réflexe, il repoussa Shangwi dans la cour, se retrouvant seul face à la créature qui venait d'atterrir devant lui.

Au Château, Wellan, Onyx et Hadrian échangeaient information sur information dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'ils ressentirent l'apparition de l'être mystérieux à l'entrée de la cour.

Ce n'est pas humain, murmura Wellan.

Non, il s'agit d'une créature à l'essence divine...

Akuretari! crièrent les deux chefs de l'Ordre en choeur, avant de se précipiter dans l'escalier.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, ils virent tous les Chevaliers attroupés devant l'entrée, cependant aucun n'avaient d'arme. Ils se précipitèrent dans la foule, la traversèrent … pour se retrouver derrière un Santo ahuri, faisant face à un magnifique cheval ailé qui s'inclinait respectueusement devant lui Le bel animal se redressa ensuite, et regarda les nouveaux venus d'un air méfiant.

Santo! Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça?

Tu ne vois pas? C'est un cheval, mais avec les ailes en plus, rit le guérisseur avec un air de «à question stupide réponse stupide».

Oui, merci, je vois bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

C'est ce que j'essaie de comprendre. J'arrive à capter ses pensées, mais il faudrait que je me rapproche de lui.

Avant que quiconque ait fait le moindre geste, le cheval, couleur crème, blottit sa tête dans les bras du Chevalier.

On dirait qu'il comprend ce que tu dis, observa Jasson.

Alors? s'impatienta Wellan qui aurait bien aimé avoir une réponse.

Il s'appelle Ysindrir, déclara Santo en souriant légèrement. Il fait partie du troupeau céleste de Parandar, qui me l'offre pour me remercier d'avoir sauvé Théandras des griffes de leur frère déchu. Vous pouvez approcher, il sait maintenant que vous n'êtes pas des ennemis.

Tous purent admirer la beauté et la grâce de l'étalon, et bientôt vint le moment où ses frères d'armes exhortèrent Santo à le monter et à faire un tour en l'air.

Mais... mais je n'ai rien pour monter un tel animal, protesta-t-il.

Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, j'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut, intervint Hawke. Vous prendrez l'une des selles d'Hardjan, et vous pourrez toujours demander au forgeron de vous en faire une plus tard. D'ailleurs, je vais vous accompagner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en l'air, l'un sur son cheval-dragon d'un noir d'ébène, l'autre sur le destrier ailé que les dieux lui avaient offert. Santo avait semblé quelque peu dubitatif à ses compagnons au moment d'enfourcher sa monture, mais à présent ils arborait une expression d'extase qui ravissait tout le monde.

Comment trouvez-vous cela? lui cria Hawke pour se faire entendre.

C'est … c'est magnifique! lui répondit le guérisseur. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir l'occasion de faire une chose pareille!

Cependant leur détente fut de courte durée. Au bout d'un moment l'on vit arriver Yanné au milieu des Chevaliers, une fiole pleine à la main.

Redescends tout de suite, Santo d'Emeraude! Tu dois prendre ta potion!

Le Chevalier pâlit de manière visible.

Hem, … Allons un peu plus haut, voulez-vous?

Il s'était adressé à Hawke par la pensée, donc tous les Chevaliers entendirent sa demande. Ils éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Yanné, qui évidemment n'avait rien compris de leur transmission de pensée, fulminait.

Il paraît que les meilleurs guérisseurs sont les pires patients, maugréa-t-elle. Eh bien, je confirme!

Un peu plus loin, un autre type de Chevaliers observait la scène.

C'est magnifique! murmura Seiya, les larmes aux yeux. Il y en a deux! Deux chevaux ailés comme Pégase!

Oui, c'est bon, on les a tous vus, répliqua Shiryu d'un ton ennuyé. Ca fait cinq minutes que tu t'extasies dessus!

Oh bon ça va, j'ai compris! C'est vrai que Môssieu a eu l'occasion de voir ses lézards volants quand nous étions sur l'autre continent, et que Hyoga peut voir ses piafs tous les jours!

Comment ça, lézards volants? s'indigna le Chevalier au Dragon.

Comment ça, mes cygnes, des piafs? renchérit son collègue vêtu de blanc.

C'est pas bientôt fini, tous les trois? rugit Ikki. On va être en retard!

Le Chevalier du Phénix et son frère le Chevalier d'Andromède marchaient devant eux. Les trois amis chamailleurs se hâtèrent de les rejoindre.

Tu as raison Ikki, et puis, je n'ai rien à faire avec des gamins pareils! lança le Chevalier de pégase avant de se mettre en marche.

Les deux gamins le rattrapèrent et lui firent un croc-en-jambe avant de le doubler.

Allez, fainéant! C'est pas l'heure de dormir! Dépêche-toi!

Le dernier Chevalier se releva en bougonnant, puis les rejoignit. Un éclair lumineux les frappa, et ils disparurent.

**Tadamm! Fin du deuxième tome! Reviews siouplaît!**

**Quand même, je me demande comment je fais: j'ai réussi à faire plus de mots dans cette fic que dans la précédente, et avec moins de chapitres!**


End file.
